The King of the Mountains
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: (One-Shot, unless a sequel is requested) It was a race between the climbers only. Whoever won was given the status of The King of the Mountains. The winner also got whatever they requested as a prize. Toudou Jinpachi wins the race, and he can not wait for his prize.


Note: This is a one-shot. The characters are OOC.

* * *

The King of the Mountains

There were one hundred meters left. Toudou Jinpachi who was known for his cheerful and childish personality turned serious for the race to the peak. This race was to test the abilities of the mountain climbers, and nobody else. He was serious about this race. As much as he loved having some healthy competition with his Maki-chan, he could not wait to win. In fact, the only idea that was on his mind was winning the race. The only thing that he was serious about was racing, and that's how he got to where he was.

One hundred meters left and in the lead, Toudou Jinpachi was moving closer to the peak of the mountain. This was his strong suit and with his style of cycling, he beat the rest. Except Maki-chan who rode closely behind him. And then there was Onoda Sakamichi alongside his Maki-chan. Toudou did not like him, and he could not figure out why. Maybe it was because he was very friendly with Manami, who he considered someone really close, but deep down he knew...He knew that he was jealous that Onoda was very close with Makishima...or _his_ Maki-chan. Ever since he met Makishima, he felt the urge to not only win the race, but also win Makishima's heart. For the past two years, it has been proven to be difficult for Toudou since he was a cheerful person and was quite social. On the other hand, Maki-chan was bad at socializing. But Toudou noticed something that changed in him. Ever since Onoda came, Makishima became a little more social, but just to him. Toudou was jealous. He wanted to be the one to help Maki-chan become more social. He wanted to be the only who got Makishima's attention. To hear his voice. Everything.

Known was Peak-Spider, Makishima was determined to defeat Toudou, the King of the Mountains.

There was no way that Toudou was going to allow that to happen, because there was a special prize for the person who was first to the peak. Not only did they get the title of The King of the Mountains, but they got a prize that could be requested. Each school's climbers put in a request. And whoever won, no matter what school, got whatever they requested...As long as it did not violate anything. Toudou was set. His goal was winning and getting his prize.

With fifty meters left, Toudou looked back to see an awkwardly smirking Makishima with his unique style of dancing closing up the gap between them. He was getting really close and Toudou couldn't stop himself from watching Makishima's unique way of dancing. Makishima whizzed passed Toudou and looked back, smirking. Toudou snapped back into reality and became serious again. He biked full power, riding past Makishima again. With thirty meters left, they were battling for the lead. Makishima got ahead, only to be passed by Toudou and the cycle went on.

Toudou looked forward to see the finishing line, or the peak. He looked back towards Maki-chan to see a smile appear on his face. Toudou Jinpachi could not believe his eyes. Maki-chan was actually smiling. And it was a creepy or awkward one either. He wanted to see more of that. He also wanted to see a very embarrassed Makishima. With an image of a blushing, embarrassed Makishima in his head, he rode faster and passed the finish line first. Makishima crossed second, the smile that Toudou thought graced his features no longer there.

* * *

The ceremony began. Toudou Jinpachi was announced the King of Mountains or the Mountain God. He was given the jersey that was white with red polka-dots. Stripping himself of his shirt right away, he changed into his jersey in front of the whole crowd. Guys remained serious, but the girls were the one you should be worried for. They were squealing and blushing messes.

"Now. Calm down." The announced said. The girls stopped squealing, wondering what Toudou Jinpachi requested for his prize. The announcer stopped talking for a couple minutes. In his ear was an ear bud. The person talking to him on the other side was currently with Toudou Jinpachi's prize. "Sir. You might have to wait a bit. The person is currently freaking out. He is with his teammates and they are trying to calm him down."

"It's a quick thing. It's not like he's going to pick you up and take you home!" Imaizumi shouted. He was fed up. He just wanted to go home and continue to train.

Makashima sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't back down now. What he wondered the most was why Toudou requested for him of all people. And what he was asked to wear was so embarrassing.

"Sir. He is done We'll be sending him over," the person on the other side said to the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentleman...Toudou Jinpachi's prize arrives now" the announcer gestured towards the back door of the stage. The door opened and there stood a blushing Makishima with a dress that matched the design of Toudou's jersey. The dress was white with red polka-dots. Just by seeing Maki-chan in a dress, Toudou blushed crimson. He blushed even harder when he noticed the red bow that was placed in Maki-chan's long green hair.

Makishima timidly walked towards the middle of the stage. What he hated more than socializing was standing in front of a big crowd. The only time he was comfortable with crowds was when he was cycling. Toudou could not handle waiting anymore and grabbed his prize, Maki-chan, kissing him on the cheek. Somebody took a picture at that exact moment.

Both of them were blushing bright red. Toudou couldn't believe how adorable Makishima looked in a dress and bow. He no longer looked creepy...he looked adorable. All Toudou wanted to do was to grab Makishima and take him home.

When they finally got off the stage, Toudou became his cheery childish self again. "Maki-chan! Let's go out to eat!"

Makishima was still blushing and was looking at the ground. "I-I guess..." Toudou couldn't believe his ears. Maki-chan's stuttering was very cute. On the other hand, Makishima couldn't wait to go home and get out the dress. Part of the prize was that Makishima would be with Toudou all day long. It was only noon.

* * *

By the end of the day, Makishima felt a little bit more comfortable talking to Toudou. After being around him for half the day, he became accustomed to Toudou's cheerful personality. When Toudou dropped Makishima off at his house, Makishima actually didn't want Toudou to leave.

For some reason, for Makishima, it felt nice to be around Toudou. While blushing, Makishima quickly kissed Toudou on the cheek and then turned around to open his front door. However, before he could get into his house, Toudou grabbed him and kissed him square on the lips. Makishima's blush darkened.

When they finally stopped to catch their breath, Toudou said, "Will you go out with me?"

Makishima was still recovering from the unexpected kiss from Toudou that he did not notice what Toudou said at first. But once it settled in his head, Makishima couldn't talk properly. "I-I- Uh..." Sure, Makishima was bad at being social, but at the moment, he felt like he couldn't talk at all. He couldn't. He was so embarassed and...

"Will you?" Toudou continued to watch Makishima. He smirked whenever Makishima's expression changed.

Makishima did not hate Toudou. He felt comfortable with him. So without much thought, Makishima blurted, "Yes!"

After that one word came out, Makishima wanted to crawl into a hole. Toudou couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Toudou kissed his Maki-chan again and then said, "Good night Maki-chan. And by the way, you look adorable in that dress. You should keep it."

Toudou walked away and Makishima stood there trying to process everything. And once he did, he couldn't help a genuine smile from appearing onto his face.

_The End._

* * *

**Note: **This is my first time writing a Yowamushi Pedal fanfic. I had fun writing this one.

By the way, the picture that was mentioned in this fanfic is this fanfic's cover photo.


End file.
